Capitol Girl
by mistmoonstone14949
Summary: What if a girl from the capitol was sent into the 75 hunger games and was in on the whole rebellion thing. What if she caught the eye of a certain capitol sex toy. (I'm really bad at summaries. story is much better. please read.) rated T for language and possibly later. FinnickXoc
1. Chapter 1

I was over by one of the drink bowls when I hear the National Anthem going, barf!

I was at the tour that the winners of the Hunger Games' party in the Capitol. I was wearing a simple dress compared to what everyone else was wearing. My friend Cinna makes most of the dresses that I wear to parties. But I also put my own little spark into the designs. I was known as Spark in the Capitol because of what I wore and my attitude. With my attitude, let's just say you never wanted to get on my bad side. I was wearing a white dress that went down to the floor and it had a light blue lightning bolt on the top. I had a pair of white gloves with blue lightning bolts on that and the lightning bolts would shock you if you touched them.

As the Anthem was about half over I hear clapping coming from everyone around me. From the clapping and the Anthem playing, I knew that the guests' of honor where here. I looked up and saw the dress that Cinna and "I made together. Well, he designed it I just helped put all of the feathers on. There were a lot of feathers on that thing.

"So, he gave the dress to Katniss." I whispered to myself.

Effie was leading Katniss and Peeta through the hallway and talking to them but I could not quite make out what she was saying. She got outside and she saw someone she knew and briskly walked towards them leaving Katniss and Peeta all by themselves. They started to walk towards one of the tables with food. I knew they were not exactly going to like what the Capitol people did when they were full. I put my plate down and started walking towards them trying to figure out how I was going to introduce myself; I decided that I was going to bump into Katniss. When I was close enough that I was going to be able to bump her I looked away from them. My elbow bumped into hers and I immediately turned around to look at them.

"I am so sorry. Oh my gosh." Katniss and Peeta were both looking at me with a confused look on their face. "You're Katniss. Now I feel so bad." I said putting my hand to my face in a shameful way.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a bump, it's not like you stabbed me or something." She said smiling.

"You don't have to put on a façade with me. I know that Effie told you to be the perfect couple and that you have to be "Nice and proper and to smile" I said talking like Effie. "I don't really care. I personally am not exactly nice to most of the Capitol people I meet." I finished saying while shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait, aren't you from the Capitol?" Peeta asked me taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Yeah I am, but I don't exactly agree with everything they do. Like throwing up food just to eat more. If you're just going to eat and then throw up just to eat more, you might as well just get surgery to have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Katniss and Peeta laughed a little bit. "But I just steal from the Capitol because the food I have eaten could be used for something else." I say taking a cookie and biting into it.

"What do you mean you steal from the capitol?" Katniss asks looking a little friendlier.

"Umm," I look around at everyone else. "I'll tell you in a little bit. It would be better to not speak about it out here, so why don't I meet you inside in about 15 minutes and we will talk about tit." Katniss nodded and I started to walk away.

"Wait, you never told us your name." Katniss yelled after me. I turned around and yelled right back.

"My name is Rakel." I faced the other way I was going and continued on my path. I walked through the crowds saying hi to a couple of the drunken people that tried to speak to me. I was looking for one person in particular that I came here to talk to, other than to Katniss of course. The man I was looking for was talking to a Capitol person that didn't exactly fit on my good list. As I got closer to them, I could hear what they were saying.

"And then I said. Spark, I was wondering when I would see you." Plutarch said looking away from who he was talking to and looked at me.

"Well you didn't look very long or very far for that matter. I was over by the food the whole time." I said after giving him a hug. The person he was currently talking to left and so it was just me and Plutarch.

"Well, why don't we go and talk." He said holding his hand out to me. I gladly accepted it and we walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about? Is there anything new with the uprising?" I asked. Plutarch and I have been planning a very big plan that has to do with some special person. That is also why I have been spending so much time with Cinna and working on some designs.

His voice got down in a whisper. "The uprising is still happening but President Snow has decided he wants to get rid of Katniss. He is planning on having previous victors go in the games for the third Quarter Quell." My mouth dropped after he finished speaking.

"He is planning on sending Katniss back into the games?" I asked trying to wrap my head around what Plutarch was saying.

"Yes. He knows that she is not going to last another Hunger Games." I stood up and started pacing.

"Then I need to get in there with them. I need to help them in any way that I can." I stopped pacing and turned and looked straight at Plutarch and went over and knelt down in front of him.

"You need to convince President Snow to put me into the Hunger Games. Tell him that I am starting to put ideas into some of the Capitols head and I am helping the uprising. And then you need to convince him to put me into the Hunger Games and say that it is part of Quarter Quell." I had grabbed his hands in a pleading motion.

"I don't know if I can do that." He said scratching the top of his head.

"I know you can. You are the head game maker and President Snow will listen to anything that you have to say and any ideas that you have. Convince him." I pleaded.

"Alright, I will see what I can do." He said giving into my pleading. I jumped up from the floor and gave him a big hug. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I let go of Plutarch and turned around to see Effie standing there.

"I need to steal Plutarch away for a while." She said. I moved to the side and let her take him. "Oh and it was good to see you Rakel." Effie is one of the only ones that knew my real name. She was like a mother to me, in a weird way.

My parents were killed in a train wreck. Some kids decided it would be fun to kill some Capitol people and so they decided to kill my parents. I don't have any siblings because my younger sister died a couple hours after she was born and my mom was 4 and a half months pregnant with my little brother. So I don't have any immediate family and all of my cousins and aunts and uncles don't want anything to do with me because I don't exactly live like all of the other Capitol people. I don't enjoy watching the Hunger Games, I don't like to eat and eat and eat, I don't like to dress like everyone else and I have normal non-dyed hair like everyone else. I also like to go to the different districts and help them out whenever I can.

I sat back down on the bench and watched Plutarch dance with Katniss and then he showed her something that I am guessing was his watch and then left. The National Anthem started going and President Snow came out. He gave a speech to Katniss and Peeta and then took a drink of his champagne and slightly shook his head when no one else was looking.

"I wonder what they was about?" I asked myself. I walked through the crowd to talk to Katniss. "Katniss!" I yelled when I saw her. She looked my way and then started to walk towards me.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant by you steal from the capitol?" she yelled above the fireworks.

"All of the extra food that I get and don't eat, I send to a family in one of the districts so that it looks like I have eaten the food." I yelled back.

"Wait, are you the one that sent food to me and my family when the coal mine exploded?" she asked as we walked inside.

I nodded my head in reply, "I also sent food to about five other families when the mine exploded." She immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you so much. Without that food my sister and I would have starved to death." She pulls back and looks at me sincerely.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do when your district showed me what really is going on out there."

"You mean." She paused and looked at me.

"I'm not like all of the other Capitol people. I don't like what the Capitol has been doing and I don't agree with everything the like to do." I saw Effie start to walk over towards us. "I guess it is time for you to leave. Hi Effie" I said when she walked up to us.

"Hello again. Katniss, it is time to head back to the train." She started to walk away. Katniss turned back to me and gave me a smile.

"You should come by district twelve sometime." She said.

I nodded. "I'd like that." I smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged me.

"I'll see you soon, hopefully." She walked away and headed to the train.

I mingled a little bit longer and then headed home. I need to start prepping for the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to change the whipping scene just a wee little bit, but gale does still get whipped.

I don't own the hunger games series I only own my own character

"Ring ring ring!" I ran across the living room and over to answer the phone. "Hello?" I asked to other side of the phone line.

"I am calling to let you know that the train is ready." The desk lady said.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute. Could you please send up someone to get my bags?" I asked politely. I had decided that I would take Katniss up on her offer and head down to district 12. I haven't been there in ages so I decided I would go. Plus I wanted to get to know her a little bit more than that one time we talked. I heard a knock on my door and ran over to it. I tripped over one of the bags on my floor and fell down.

"Hello, are you alright?" I heard someone say through the door.

"I'm fine." I yell back. I get off of the floor and go to the door opening it. There stood the guy who was going to get my bags. He was in a blue suit thing with orange flames on the side and his hair was spiked like flames. Who would have thought that the flames would be such a big fashion trend in the capitol? Katniss really has made a huge difference, a bigger difference than she thinks.

"Where are your bags?" the guy asked.

"I have some bags right here and I have some in my back room." I moved to the side and let him put everything on a cart. I went and grabbed my purse that had special things in it and followed the guy down to the lobby. I lived on the top floor in the penthouse in one of the many buildings in the capitol. We got into the elevator and the guy pushed the bottom to go down to the main floor.

"You're Spark right?" the flame guy asked as we were heading down. I really hated it when the luggage guys tried to make a conversation with me.

"Yes, that would be me." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Wow, it is a real honor to meet you. I have heard that you take any crap from anyone and you don't care what others think of you." He said in a praising way. I gave a slight smile and the elevator dinged signaling that we were at the bottom floor. When the doors opened, I walked out into the crowded foyer. When some of the people saw me coming, they slightly moved out of the way because they knew that my outfit had some sort of electricity on it.

"Miss. Blanc, your car is out front." The lady at the desk said when she saw me.

"Thank you." I walked out of the lobby and went over to my car. The baggage guy went to my trunk and put everything in it. When he was done, he shut the trunk and stepped backwards. I gave a small smile to him in thanks and headed to train I was going to take to get to district 12.

I pulled up next to the train and got out and someone rushed over to get my bags. I walked into the train and sat down on one of the couches that were in the living room in the train.

"Your bags are all packed and the train will be leaving momentarily." Someone said when they walked in. I didn't pay any attention to who it was before they walked out. I heard the door close and heard the engines start to warm up.

"This is going to be a long ride." I stood up and walked over to where the whiskey was. I poured me a glass and wandered around the train. I hadn't been in a train for a very long time. When I said that I hadn't been to district 12 in a while, I meant I hadn't been anywhere or any district for a while. I was literally locked in my house for a couple months because I was found doing something that President Snow did not want anyone to do, so I was locked in my house. The only visitors that were allowed to visit me were Cinna, Plutarch and occasionally Snow would come and see me. With all of the time that I had, I helped plan everything with the rebellion. I helped Cinna design and make clothes mainly for Katniss and I helped Plutarch plan the actual game. So I knew what it was going to be like, I just didn't know what it was going to be.

Since the party, I had taken up swimming lessons and I was practicing my knife throwing. My choice of weapon was sword fighting and knife throwing. I could do other weapons; those were just the ones that I preferred.

When I had finished my glass of whiskey, I went over to my purse and grabbed the black box that was in the bottom of the purse. I set the box on the table and went over to the wall and moved the picture that was hanging up. I went back over to the box on the table and opened it. Inside were the throwing daggers that I had found when I went over to my old house and found under one of the floor boards. Until I got to district 12, I was practicing my knife throwing and combat skills.

When we pulled up to the train station, I got out and saw a huge group gathered around the main square. I ran over to the crowd and saw a guy getting whipped. I was about to run in when I saw Katniss run up and try to stop the peacekeeper. The peacekeeper punched her and she fell to the ground and then he whipped her. She stood up and stood in front of the guy who was getting whipped. The peacekeeper pulled out his gun and pointed it at her and Haymitch jumped in. Haymitch tried to reason with him and apparently it was working. The peacekeeper put the gun down and they started to talk some more. The peacekeeper yelled at Haymitch and then pointed his gun at him. Peeta came running in and Haymitch pushed Peeta behind him. It seemed like the peacekeeper wasn't going to change his mind, so I decided to step in.

"I don't think you would want to do that." I said as I walked towards them. I stood in front of Haymitch and was almost looking the peacekeeper straight in the face.

"I don't think the Capitol is going to like that you shot their favorite couple and helper." I paused trying to figure out what to call Haymitch. The peacekeeper looked around kind of unsure. "And I'm pretty sure you have whipped him enough, just let this go or I will personally talk to President Snow about this little, incident." The peacekeeper put his gun away and turned around with a grunt. I turned back to the people behind me, "that should hold him off. Now let's get him to a doctor or whatever it is you guys have here." Katniss started to take the boys hands out of where they were. I went and helped her and some people brought over a stretcher looking thing. We put the guy on the stretcher and I went over to get my stuff.

I took my stuff over to the Victors Village and heard screaming coming from the house I was assuming was Katniss'. I went to the house that I stayed in while I was here and put all of my stuff in the living room and ran over to the house that the screaming was coming from. I knocked on the door and Prim came and answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked when she saw me.

"I'm here for Katniss, she knows who I am." Prim looked a little unsure but let me in.

"Rakel, I'm so glad to see you." Katniss said as she came over and gave me a hug. She explained who the guy was and what was going on in the district. After we talked for a little bit, I went back to my house I was going to stay in and went to bed. Within the next couple of weeks, President Snow is going to tell everyone what the Quarter Quell was going to be, and we were all going to need our energy.


	3. Chapter 3

So the last chapter made some what of no sense so let me make it up in this chapter and explain a few things. The bagboy that got Rakel's bags used to be in one of the districts and he is part of the rebellion. Let me know what you guys think about this next chapter and if I should fix anything.

I don't own any the hunger games series, just my OC

It has been about a week since Gale was whipped and I came here to district 12. The whole time, I was with Katniss and Peeta and just hanging out. I got pretty close to Katniss and I have noticed that Katniss and Peeta aren't exactly lovey dovey. Oh well, probably don't want to be like that around everybody. I was currently in Haymitch's house, it was almost time to figure out who is going into the games, but I sadly already knew.

"Rakel, it's on." Haymitch yelled from the living room. I was getting some drinks while he sat on his chair. I walked out and gave him his drink and sat down on the couch next to him.

"What have I missed?"

"He just gave a little speech about how wonderful everything is." He said rolling his eyes.

"Shhhh" I said making him quiet down. "He has the box." I pointed to the projection of President Snow standing in front of a podium. He opened the box and pulled out an envelope and looked down at it and smiled. "That doesn't look good." I said out loud.

"As a reminder that even the strongest cannot over some the power of the Capitol. On this that3rd Quarter Quell games, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district. And one male and female will come from the Capitol." Haymitch stood up and threw his bottle across the room while yelling. I had my eyes and mouth open as wide as I could to seem like I was surprised.

"The, the male and female tributes." I paused and stood up. "Wait that means that there are going to be 25 tributes and, and two of them don't know a thing about how to kill someone."

Haymitch stopped and looked at me, "unless you are one of those people who get reaped." I slowly nod my head in understanding. I hear the door open and we both look towards the door. Peeta is standing there panting a little bit.

"I'll leave you two alone." I grab my jacket and walk out of the house. I walk over to the fountain in the front of the village and stand there smiling. My phone rings and I pull it out of my jacket and look at the caller ID. I look around to make sure no one is near me and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say

"Did you see the broadcast?"

"Yes I saw the broadcast, good job on convincing him to put me in Plutarch."

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly sure that he was going to do it. I just knew that he was going to put Katniss back in, but I'm glad that I will have someone close on the inside." He said. I knew what he was talking about, when he says close he means family. Plutarch is my uncle; he is the only one in my family that still keeps in touch with me.

"Well, you will probably have a lot of the victors be in on the whole thing." I said. I sat down on the fountain because I knew this was going to be a pretty long conversation.

"We already have about three quarters of them on our side, but I don't know who else is going to be on our side. Plus I don't know who is going to be reaped into the games. But I need you to talk to someone who I haven't been able to get a hold of. And I do believe you already have an appointment with him." Plutarch said.

"Who is this guy I have an appointment with?" I asked not wanting to be who I thought it was going to be.

"Since you are probably one of the only girls in the Capitol who have not had him with you in your house, President Snow made an appointment with him for you." He said trying to not tell me who it was.

"Plutarch, who is it?" I asked getting a little angry that he was avoiding the question.

"President Snow set you up with Finnick O'Dare." He said slowly and silently at the end.

"What!?" I yelled at him. I looked around to make sure no one heard. "What do you mean he set me up with Finnick?" I said a little bit quieter.

"Exactly what every other woman in the Capitol use him for. Even some of the guys use him, which I personally think is weird." he said going off of the subject a little bit.

"You and I both know that Finnick is one of the people on the entire planet that I cannot stand."

"I know, but Snow thought it would be a good idea. You don't have to do anything; I just at least need you to talk to him. Tell him about what is going on with the rebellion and the plans that we have. You don't need to do anything else, unless you want to." He said a little smug at the end.

"Don't you even go there," I said knowing what he was getting at. When he first won the Hunger Games, I had a crush on him like all of the other women in the Capitol did. But then I met him and realized how smug and stuck up he was. Then my crush on him just disappeared and I wanted to get away from him. He knew how to push my buttons and he knew that. Every time he would see me, he knew exactly what to say at that moment that would piss me off. I honestly think that he was the only one who was able to do that.

"Oh come on, we both know that you still have a crush on him." He teased.

"I do not, and there is nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise." I denied.

"Whatever you say, you're appointment is in two days, so I would get home." He hung up after that and I pulled the phone away from my ear. I looked at it for a moment and then closed it; I really had to do it. I hear a door behind me and see Katniss go from one of the houses that didn't have anyone in it really and walked into Haymitch's house. I walked over to my house and started to pack my things. I walked over to the train and got on it, I needed to get home.

**The next chapter will be a conversation between Finnick and Rakel. Let me know what you guys think of this one and if there is anything that you would want Finnick and Rakel to talk about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long time between chapters. I ended up being one of the leaders of a group at school and had to make sure everything went smooth. But now that I am done with the main things that needed to be planned, I am going to get working on this story and maybe some more. Thank you all for the support! Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you would like something in the next chapter. **_**Writing in this format is her thoughts**_

**I don't own anything that has to do with the Hunger Games, I only own my character.**

As soon as I walked into my apartment, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked not looking at the caller ID.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell me you had an appointment with Finnick O'Dare." My best friend screamed into the other side of the phone. I held the phone away from my ear so that I wouldn't burst an eardrum.

"I didn't even know until yesterday that I had an appointment. Curtesy of President Snow." I said sighing at the end.

"Well, you are going to have to tell me all about it. And don't leave out one single thing." She replied.

"OK. I'll talk to you later. He's supposed to be coming over in a little bit." She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. I shook my head and put my phone down. I looked around trying to decide if I needed to clean up.

Two hours later there was a knock on the door and I jumped off the couch and walked over to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw the person that I really didn't want to see. Sighing I opened the door to see Finnick standing there like he owned everything. I moved to the side and let him in closing the door after him.

"Hello, just go over to the couch." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok" he walked over to the couch and sat down. _Oh my gosh, Finnick is in my house,_ internally screamed. Before walking back to the couch, I calmed down to make my façade look real.

"Thanks for coming. I know President set this up but I do have a reason for you to be here." I gave him a cup and sat as far as I could away from him. He looked at my confused but brushed it off. _Probably thinking that I have never had sex before. Well I haven't but, that still doesn't change anything. _Shaking my head I looked at him.

"Why exactly am I here. I know for a fact that you hate me and that you really didn't want me to come and don't really want me here soooo, why am I here?" he asked. _I don't hate you. _

"I don't hate you, exactly but you're right, there is a reason for you to be here."

Finnick smiled and took a drink. "So you don't hate me, I always thought you did. Ever since I met you a few years ago."

"No, I don't like your spoiled but and the façade you clearly put up but I actually have a small crush on you." I said before I realized what I said. Finnick's face had a look of shock and then I realized what I had just confessed. _Oh crap! _"Plutarch told me to tell you that we are going to start the plan and that it will start soon." I said quickly trying to cover my mess up. I got up and walked over to the door. Finnick followed me with a smile on his lips putting the glass on the table.

"Well, tell him I'm in." he stood in the doorway and looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He started to lean towards me and I started to lean back. _He's going to kiss me; he's going to kiss me! _"I think it's time for you to be going Mister O'Dare." I moved to the side and let him out. When I shut the door, I sunk to the floor breathing heavily trying not to think about what just happened. One problem down, one to go.

**Sorry it's too short. Couldn't think of what to write. Let me know what you guys think should be the outfit that the capitol people will come out in, in the parade to show all of the tributes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you guys think. **

**I don't own anything hunger fames just my character**

_**Italic is thoughts**_

I woke up with a knock on my door. Getting up and trudging to the door, I opened it to find a peacekeeper standing there. "May I help you with something?" I asked.

"I have been told to wait here until you have changed to escort you to the reaping." I slowly nodded trying to act surprised. I walked into my room and changed into a flower patterned dress with a blue jacket and salmon pink wedges. I walked back to the door to see the peacekeeper; who hadn't moved from the hallway.

"I'm ready to go." I said. The peacekeeper nodded and turned to walk out. I shut my door putting the key in the plant so my neighbor, Mrs. Rabersh could get in if I were to get picked and then died in the arena. She knew what to look for and when to come if I did get chosen.

-Time Jump-

I stood in line with all of the other children who had been chosen to participate in the reaping's. I recognized most of them as children from the orphanages that I would go and visit every now and then. There were about 80 kids in all, 40 female and 40 male. I peacekeeper poked my finger with a needle and stuck my finger on a piece of paper. _That a little weird. _I was moved into a group of girls all different ages.

Once everyone was in the groups, a guy walked out on stage and gave a speech about it being an honor to be chosen to participate in the hunger games. The guy had bright red hair and orange clothes.

"Why don't we start with the girl's first." the guy said walking over to the bowl on the right side of him. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a piece of paper and walked back over to the microphone. "Rakel Robertson" he said clearly. All of the girls around me sighed with relief at not being chosen. I slowly walked out of the group and over to the guy who was calling the names. "Hello" he said. I nodded in reply and he walked over to the other bowl and grabbed a boy's name. "The person going with Rakel into the hungers games is… Tim Tot." he said. My mouth dropped open knowing exactly who that was. I watched his wobble out of the group of boys and up to the stage. _Why him. He's only 12 _when he was about ¾ of the way to the stage, he fell. I jumped off of the stage and over to him. He looked up with a smile knowing who I was and that I was there to help him. I picked him up and carried him to the stage.

"these are your two capitol tributes for the 75th annual hunger games." after the guy said that; who I would later learn was named Alec Fernil; we were escorted to the train that would take us to the new training center that we would live at for the next week or so.

I was currently sitting not he couch that was in our living room next to the training center. Because there were only enough levels for the districts, a new small building was added on to the training center for the capitol tributes.

"Rakel?" I heard. I looked behind me at Tim, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey, want to come watch the reaping's with me?" he nodded and hobbled over to me.

Tim has a disease that makes him think younger than he really is and another one that makes it so that it is hard to walk. People in the Capitol don't care about the children in the orphanage. They don't care if they need medicine or food or anything like that. They don't care if they die, no matter how they die. When I first went to the orphanage, Tim was the first one who I bonded with. I was actually going to adopt him when I turned 18 and make him mine, but now that wasn't going to happen.

After looking at Tim for a while going through different thoughts, I turned my attention to the TV that was playing the reaping's.

"Could you tell me who you know?" Tim asked. I nodded my head as district 1 came on.

"Cashmere and Gloss. They are form district 1 and just happen to be brother and sister."

"Sort of like you and me." Tim said. My heart wrenched at what he said. _Just like us…_

"Brutus and Antibari."

"She's scary with those teeth." Tim said moving closer to me.

"Yeah, she is... Better stay away from her. Next are Wires and Beetee. They are the ones who help with the technology." I said as Tim nodded.

"Who are they?" Tim asked.

"I don't actually know their names. They like to keep to themselves, but they are the known as the morphlings because they can lend into their surroundings. Next we have Finnick and." I paused seeing who it was.

"Who is the old lady?" Tim asked. My eyes started to water as I answered his question.

"Her name is mags. She's like a grandmother to me." I said sadly.

"I want to meet her. And isn't that Finnick guy the one you have a crush on." surprised at Tim's comment, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How, how did you know?"

"I may be small and delicate, but I can defiantly tell fact from fake. Plus your pulse sped up when he was called." He said smirking.

"Well, I don't have to answer that question." I said as I looked a back at the TV.  
as we finished the broadcast, Tim got really excited to meet Katniss and I told him I would introduce him to her the next day at the parade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas! I thought I would give you guys a present and post two chapters. So here they are, hope you like them. Let me know what you think of the little surprise at the end. **

**I don't own anything that has to do with catching fire, I only own Rakel. **

I was sitting on the table looking around the blank room wondering who my stylist was going to be. _Too bad I can't make my own clothes. _The prep wasn't that bad because I was used to it. My friend and I would go and get waxed a couple times a month. I didn't really see a point to it but my friend would always insist and I can never say no to her. _Speaking of her, I never told her about my night with Finnick. _

I heard the door open and that broke me away from my thoughts. I looked over and saw my stylist walk in. It was a girl who was in bright pink and had butterfly tattoos around her eyes. The wings went up and connected with her hair that was the main part of the wings, she looked hilarious.

"it's an honor to be your stylist. I thought it would be fun to go with something that suits your nickname." She smiled as a white and blue dress came in the room. "it was a little hard to incorporate lightning to the dress. But I talked with Cinna and he showed me a couple of the things you would do. I hope it is as good as what you do." She said seeming to really want a good opinion on what she had created.

I put on the dress and noticed how it hugged my body on the top to show my breasts and curves well. It flowed starting at my hips and went down to the just above the ground so I wouldn't trip on it as I walked. The top of it had electricity moving around the bodice in intricate patterns. Some of the electricity would jump to my skirt to make it look lightning. "I love it!" I said excitedly. She smiled at my reply and came and hugged me. After our little "girl" moment, she said we needed to do my hair so that I could go out.

She put my hair in a half up-half down hairdo. The part that was up was a bun that had little braids criss-crossing over that bun. My hair that was down was curled slightly and hung over my shoulders. After she touched up my makeup and made sure my hair would not come undone, she sent me to the chariots happy with her work.

Walking out to where the chariots were, I saw a lot of the tributes mingling. I walked over to my chariot and started to pet my horse. The horse was a white color with blue in the tail and mane to match with the outfits we were wearing. I felt eyes on me and I turned around to see Finnick looking at me with a clear grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and went back to petting my horse.

"Rakel!" I heard. I turned around to see my best friend running towards me. I ran towards her and we enveloped each other in a hug.

"Johanna, how are you?" I asked. We pulled away and her face went a little angry.

"Well I'm back in these fucking games. What do you think?"

"that's true, but hopefully we could have a little fun this year." I said smiling. Johanna and I would get in a little trouble at the capitol. We would play little pranks on lots of capitol people. Johanna smiled back at me and nodded knowing exactly what I was talking about. Her eyes moved over from looking at me to looking at something behind me.

"uh oh, looks like someone has grabbed Mr. Hotties attention." I turned around to see Katniss talking to Finnick. I could see that she wasn't exactly the happiest person at that moment in time.

"I should probably head over there. Who knows that Finnick is saying, I'll see you later." I hugged Johanna then made my way over to Katniss and Finnick.

"I haven't dealt with anything as common as money for years." I faintly heard Finnick say. I was close enough that I could faintly hear what they were saying but far enough that it would take me a while to get there.

"We then how do people par for the pleasure of your company?" Katniss asked.

"Most pay in secrets. What about you Girl on Fire, anything worth my time?"

"I'm an open book; everybody seems to know my own secrets before I do." Katniss said rolling her eyes.

"I think that is quite true." I said finally getting to them. Katniss looked at me with relief in her eyes. Finnick turned hearing my voice. He smiled at seeing me coming and saw something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. I walked over to Katniss and stood next to her smiling. "What are you doing here Finnick? You should know where you are and are not wanted." I said turning my attention to the sex god in front of me.

Ignoring my comment to Finnick he turned his attention to Katniss. "I'm sorry to hear about the wedding. I know how devastating what must be for you. Have a good day." He turned around and started walking away acknowledging Peeta as he walked over. "Peeta."

"Finnick," Peeta replied. Watching him walk away, Peeta turned to look at us. "What did he want?"

"To know all my secrets." Katniss replied.

"He'll have to wait in line." Peeta said smiling. I laughed at his answer and he joined in.

"Tributes mount up." Someone over the intercom said.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." I said giving Katniss the Peeta a hug.

I walked over to my chariot seeing Tim trying to get in. "let me help you." I said getting behind him. I picked him up and set him in the chariot then got in myself. I held his hand to help steady him. "Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. Our chariot was in the front because we were from the Capitol. Tim waved with a huge smile on his face. I would wave, but not as dramatic as Tim. Some people were throwing flowers and jewelry and many other things. I would grab some of the flowers that would come to me or end up in the chariot. Deciding that I needed to show my love for the capitol because Snow was watching, I would blow kisses to the crowd.

When the parade was over, I helped Tim down and watched him wobble over to the door that led to our apartment. I looked around and watched all of the other tributes either head off to an elevator or stay behind and mingle some more. I saw Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch walk over to an elevator and Johanna follow them. _That is going to be a very interesting elevator ride._ I thought smirking knowing Johanna would do something. I heard my name and turned around to see Finnick running towards me.

"What do you want Finnick?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that you looked really pretty." I scoffed at his answer not believing it.

"You probably say that to every female that you come across." I said narrowing my eyes.

"It's true I say that to every female I meet, but I never mean it. With you I do mean it." He said

_He wants something_ I thought. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because…..I…..I….I like you." He stuttered. My jaw opened and my eyes bulged as I tried to take in what he had just said.

"You….you what?" I asked slowly.

He chuckled, "I like you. You're different from most girls from the capitol. Like that day that I was scheduled to come to your apartment for sex, you just talked and then had me do whatever I wanted. You never wanted to even kiss me. You didn't want me like all of the other girls do. Plus I've been watching you for the past couple years and I've found little things I like about you." Someone called his name and he turned around to the elevator then turned back to me. He pecked me on the cheek, "I'll see you later." Then he ran off towards the elevator.

I walked back to my room with many different thoughts running through my head. All of which included Finnick and what he had just confessed to me. Without saying anything to anyone or grabing any food, I went straight to my room not even bothering to change and fell asleep from exhaustion at the things that had happened that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. im going to try to get a chapter out at least every week. let me know what you guy are thinking or any comments you have. thanks everyone who is reading this. i love you all! ****:-)**

**i don't own anything that has to do with the hunger games. i only own my characters and ideas.**

Today we are starting our training. and when i actually figure out what my approach is going to be. i looked up at the door and saw an outfit that i guessed was probably my training outfit. i walked over to it and looked at the make of it and looked at the fabric. it was a very stretchy fabric and very flexible. but it was able to cover everything to not make others uncomfortable. i grabbed the outfit and went over to the bathroom and got changed.

after i changed into the outfit, i went out and over to the dining room.

"hey sleeping beauty, have you decided what your approach is going to be?" Alec asked.

"im not quite sure, i was hoping you guys had an idea." i said grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"well, i have an idea." Josilina said. "if you want to hear it."

"of course, of course. the stylist of the tribute should always have a say in the approach their tribute is going to take. you will have to dress her for it in the long run." Alec said.

"She does have a name for being the rebel in the capitol, so why don't we play along with that. but also make her seem like she is the capital. so she has some training because she didn't want to do what everyone else does but she needs to be helpless at the same time. so she can know some things like swimming, knot tying, difference between poisonous and non-poisonous plants. so basic survival stuff but no weapons. until the individual assessment that is of course." Josilina explained.

"Why swimming?" i asked.

"because that's first." i heard from behind me. i turned around and saw Plutarch.

"uncle!" i said jumping up and running over to him. i hugged him then pulled back and stood next to him. i looked at him with a knowing smile and turned my attention back to the others in front of me.

"tim, let's go. we should start learning how to do stuff." tim nodded and walked over to me. i picked him up on my back and walked through the door to the training center.

When we got into the training center, we didn't see hardly anyone there. "looks like we get this place all to ourselves." i said to myself. i put Tim down and walked over to the weapon booth and grabbed a couple knives and practiced with them for a little bit. i looked at the clock and realized that the other tributes should be on their way down. i put the knives down and went over to the table that had the ropes and started learning them.

-time skip-

"hey Tim, do you want to come and meet Mags?" I asked once I got to him. Everyone had come down to the training area and were off in their own little worlds doing things. I had stuck with what the others had chosen for me to do today. I had done what plants were edible or not, rope tying, how to start a fire and now I was headed over to Mags who was doing fish hooks.

"yeah." Tim said. I picked him up and walked over to Mags.

"hey Mags, I want you to meet someone. This is Tim, the one I would talk about a lot." Mags smiled and hugged Tim. She nodded and went back to doing here fish hooks. I smiled and left Tim there because I knew he had wanted to spend time with her because she was like my grandma. I looked around and saw Katniss over with Wiress and Beetee over at the fire station. I saw many of the others at the knife throwing station. I saw Finnick over at the spear station and Johanna over at the sword and axe station. I walked over to her and stood there watching her as she hacked away at the air.

"like what you see?" she asked stopping and looking at me.

"not really. I have my eyes on something else." I said. _Well sort of. Finnick is very confusing. And what he said the other day made him even more confusing. _I thought to myself. Johanna snapped in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"sorry just thinking about something. "Uh hu, something or someone?" she asked with a knowing smirk on her face. I punched her arm playfully and rolled my eyes.

"oh shut it."

"want to spar?" she asked.

"I guess, but I'm going to have to go easy. My stylist and mentor want me to go easy and I'm a way be like wow I'm your first game but still know something." I replied going over and grabbing an axe. I turned around say Johanna waiting for me to get ready so we could spar. After the third time getting thrown on the ground, I called it over because I nap tired of getting bruised. Johanna was enjoying this because she hardly beat me when we would spar.

I had done pretty much the same thing the next couple of days. Today we weren't going to do any training because it was the day we were doing the interviews.

**Hey, thanks everyone for reading. I don't know when I'm going to get the next chapter out but I'll try to get it out soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everyone, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. it was finals at my school and i needed to focus on those. but here is the long awaited chapter and i added a little surprise in it that i hope you guys will like.**

_**this is thoughts**_

**i don't own the hunger games series, only my ideas and characters, sadly :(**

After the long week that I've had, i was actually quite happy to have my prep team pick on me. i wasn't really listening to their banters until one specific topic came up.

"Did you see Finnick with that girl the other day?" one of my prep team members, Drew, asked.

this sparked my curiosity mainly because Finnick had told me that he liked me. _**was he lying to me? **_

"yeah, i would be the happiest person on the planet to have Finnick all to myself." Salrita said as she ripped the hair off my body. _**didn't he like me? he told me he liked me?**_

"okay, we're all done." Salrita said. i nodded my head as they left and waited for my stylist to come in. Rosemary (my stylist) came in with a blue dress that had white lace on the top. she told me that we were going to stick to the original color scheme that she had chosen. she got me all dolled up and sent me out to the back of the stage.

"well don't you look gorgeous." i heard someone say behind me. i turned around and saw Johanna in a very interesting outfit. it was a dress that resembled trees, and definitely had to have the huge eyelashes that she had on. i chuckled a little at her appearance and she frowned. "dont laugh at me, its my stupid stylists fault, yours actually has some sense of fashion."

"yeah, she wanted to stay with the colors that i'm known for: blue and white." i said looking down at my outfit

"well i came to let you know that you shouldn't listen to what your prep team said. they may have been right that Finnick was with someone the other day, but not what they think. and its not what you think either. he was with her client that Snow made him have. it wasn't his choice." Johanna said with sympathy in her voice.

i raised an eyebrow, "how do you know this? how do you know what my prep team was talking about?" i asked.

"i was coming to talk to you about the plan. i overheard them talking and saw you. i left and went to talk to Finnick to figure out what exactly they meant. thats what he told me and felt really bad that you had to find out about it that way instead of him." johanna replied. i smiled and gave her a hug.

"thank you." i whispered into her ear. "stop with the soppiness, it doesn't fit you." i said smiling. she laughed at me.

"i totally agree. but i'm your friend and sometimes i have to care about someone. ill see you later." she said before walking off. i turned around to walk to the stage and saw Finnick walking towards me. _**thats why she left **_ i thought smiling at the approaching Finnick.

"Well don't you look dashing?" i said when Finnick got closer to me.

"i'm not dashing. im not the one worth staring at here." he replied with a cheesy grin. my knees felt like they were going to give out on me.

"Are you flirting with my O'Dare?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, what if i am?" he asked stepping closer to me. we were now about a foot apart.

"then i might just have to flirt back." i replied.

"Rakel, you're up in one minute." the producer called over to me. i nodded at him then looked back at Finnick. when i turned around to face him i noticed that he had taken another step towards me and was only a couple inches from me. our faces were even closer and i could feel my cheeks starting to burn up. i looked down at his lips and saw a smirk that im guessing was because of the blush that had crept up onto my face. i looked back at his eyes as my blush slowly subsided.

"Do i make you nervous Heavensbee?"

"nope. not one bit." i replied.

"well then i'm going to have to try hard….." before he could finish i crushed my lips against his. he didn't reply at first but soon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. i wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're up in 20 seconds Rakel." the producer called. Finnick and i pulled away from the blissful kiss and looked at each other. i pulled away from him and started walking towards the stage. Finnick grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him placing a quick but passionate kiss on my lips before he let me go.

The door opened and the bright lights blinded me as i walked out on stage. Ceasar was standing up as i walked over to him. we hugged before we started our conversation. we talked about what had happened to me since the last time i was on stage with him and a couple other things that had gone on in my life. he wanted to know if i had someone at home like a boyfriend that would be missing me and i simply replied that i didn't have anyone at home. little did he know that the person i had was standing right behind the screens. after me it went with Tim, then district 1, 2, 3, 4. Finnick said a poem about the love he had and as he was walking up onto the stage that we were supposed to stand on while everyone else was getting interviewed, he winked at me. i knew that the poem he wrote was for me and all of the words he said were true. everything else went normal and nothing really happened until Peeta came up on stage and told everyone the Katniss was pregnant. The whole place went up in loud yelling trying to get more information on what Peeta meant. All of the tributes held hands as the lights went out and probably the show.

"We need to make sure we get some supplies so that we don't perish in the arena." Johanna said as we were walking to the elevator. She and i were going to be together during the games and hopefully help the people that Katniss wanted to be allies with. Finnick was going to go with Katniss and Peeta to help them stay alive until they are able to meet up with us sometime. we have a signal to call the others when we need it. now we just needed to wait for the next day for the actual games to start.

**Hey everyone. so here is this chapter. i hope you liked the little surprise i added in. i have a poll on my profile that i would like you guys to do. its for another story that i want to start but i can't decide on what to do. so please go do that and thank you again for reading my story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, i know i haven't written in a long time but i was busy with work and didn't have any time really to write. hopefully you guys like this chapter and, yeah… without further ado, lets get down to it.**

**Oh yeah, i don't own the hunger games, only my character and ideas.**

"There is probably going to be some moisture because of the make of the fabric, but i wouldn't worry too much. the suit is very light weight so shouldn't be that bad." my stylist said. i could tell she was holding back tears. i brought her into a hug and she hugged me back.

"i need you to go to Plutarch Heavensbee and tell him that i sent you. if he asks any questions just tell him you are under the sparrows protection." i whispered into her ear. we pulled away and the voice said that we had 30 seconds to be in the tube that was in the other side of the room.

her face looked very confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just please do what im asking. Promise me you will go to him." i said grabbing her hands and pleading to the best of my ability. i wasn't normally one to plead, but she was like a mother to me. we had grown very close to each other over the couple weeks that we had been together. she is like the mother that i never had.

"I promise. just promise me you will do whatever it takes to win?" she asked in return. i paused for a second and didn't answer back. "promise me?" she said louder.

"I…..i…...ill try."

""10 seconds." the voice said. i ran over to the tube as it was getting ready to close and she ran after me.

"you'll try, try is not good enough." she was crying and banging on the glass. i started to move upwards and she fell to her knees crying. **i hope i can come back. **i thought as i left the tube and rose up into the arena.

i was blinded for a couple seconds until me eyes adjusted to the light. i saw a pathway to my right and left and i one of the morphlings to my left. i looked ahead of me as the voice started to count down from 30 and saw a giant metal thing in the middle of what looked like the sand pathways that seemed to go all the way around the middle. i realized that the giant metal thing must have been the cornucopia because there was weapons and supplies in the middle.

"10….9….8….7." i looked over and saw Johanna looking at me. she nodded letting me know that she would go and get Tim while i got some supplies and weapons. mainly because i was the better swimmer between the two of us.

"4….3….2….*beep*" i dove into the water and swam to the pathway. i got up on it and saw the guy from district 3 coming closer. i got up and ran over to the cornucopia, and saw Katniss running as well. i grabbed a dagger and threw it at the guy that was following me. he fell into the water and i grabbed another dagger to throw at the person that was coming up from the side. i turned around ready to throw the dagger and saw Finnick. i smiled at him and nodded and he smiled back, walking over to me and handing me something. i looked behind me and saw that Katniss was here. i grabbed a couple weapons and supplies and started to walk over to the other side where Tim and Johanna would be. they were supposed to swim to the shore and wait for me to get there. Finnick grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. his lips met mine in a short but passionate kiss. he pulled back and looked at me, "be safe." i nodded at him and ran over to the shore as Katniss grabbed a bow and arrow and pointed them at the guy who was following her.

"Do you have him?" i asked as i got to Johanna who was sitting on the beach.

"Yeah, he's back there. i sent him forward a little bit so that he wouldn't see your little action with Finnick." she said with a smirk. i rolled my eyes and handed her the axe i got for her.

"Ok, well let's catch up to him." i said starting to walk into the forest.

we caught up to Tim without any problems and just walked around for a little bit. It was about 3, i'm guessing and Tim started looking around.

"Hey, you ok little squirt?" Johanna asked. she had also noticed that he was looking around.

"I feel like something is going to happen. i feel like we should hide." he said a little worried. i hadn't seen him like that for a long time.

"Jo, i think we should listen to him. this has happened once before and i didn't listen to him. i ended up paying the price and not being able to walk for about a month." i said looking from Tim to Johanna. she nodded and started to walk a little bit faster than what we were walking. i picked up Tim and carried him after Johanna. she had stopped and was stooping down looking a giant tree.

"let's hide in here. there seems to be enough room and enough cover that we wouldn't be seen. we just might need to put some mud on us so that we don't smell like ourselves to whatever is out there." i put Tim down in the hole and he started to get some of the mud that was under the tree and put it on him. he held out some mud for us and Johanna started putting mud on without a second thought. i paused for a second just staring at the mud that Tim had pulled out.

"oh come on, don't tell me you're afraid of a little dirt." johanna joked.

"im not afraid of dirt, i just don't like to get dirty." Johanna chuckled.

"So now your girl side comes out, right when we don't need it. Typical." she said with a smile.

"Shut up and hand me that mud." i said. she grabbed some mud and put it in my hand waiting for me to put it on my face and arms. i paused for a second looking at the mud before i stuck my face in it. i rubbed it around quickly and did my arms before i started to freak out. "Okay, lets get into the hole." i said. Johanna laughed and climbed into the hole. i heard a buzzing sound behind me and turned around to see thousands of tracker jackers coming towards us. i jumped into the hole quickly and covered it up with the leaves so that we couldn't be seen.

"Well, looks like we are going to be staying in here for a while." i whispered.

when i heard the buzzing go down, i slowly climbed out and looked around. "Coast is clear." i said to the others. they climbed out of the whole and we went back to walking. we got to a good place to rest and sat down to rest. i decided to take the first watch while Johanna and Tim slept. I would wake Johanna up when i got tired and she would watch out for anyone that would try to kill us.

**thanks for reading this story and i'm really grateful for all of you guys. if you have any questions, feel free to ask them. i dont bite, well only marshmallows. so unless you are a marshmallow, you should be fine. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody. sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. im starting to runout of ideas. do you guys have anything that you would like to see. i know im going to be doing something later on but i dont know how im going to get there. Let me know any suggestions that you guys have and anything you want to see. **

**I dont own the Hunger Games, only my character and ideas.**

I heard the national anthem go off and looked up to see the symbol in the sky. They were about to show a picture of all the tributes who had died that day. As they went through i recognized some of them, then one of the pictures that i had been dreading to see appeared.

"Mags." i whispered in unbelief and sadness. Johanna and Tim had woken up to see the show and looked at me when her picture showed up. Tim came over to me and hugged me, while Johanna started to sharpen her axe.

"I knew she wasnt going to last long, but that doesnt mean anything." i whispered to myself.

"You know pretty much everyone is going to die in this game. they put all of the poeple that they wanted to get rid of for starting a fight and then some. She chose to come into these games, and she knew she wasnt going to get out of them again." Johanna said looking up at me.

"There is one person who is going to make it out. Hopefully our plan to get rid of the others works." i said to her. i made it sound like we had made a plan to get rid of all the other victors who were not part of the rebellion and who was not named Katniss Everdeen. I gave Johanna a look and she knew what i meant.

"How about you get some sleep, i'm going to take watch." she said. i nodded my head and layed down to go to sleep.

**Johanna POV**

I sat there looking at my surroundings thinking of all the stuff that i was going to do. Right now all i cared about was getting Katniss out of here and destroying the capitol. I heard movement coming from the area that Rakel was at. I grabbed my weapon and slowly crept over to her. I rose my axe in the air ready to strike when i saw that it was just Tim moving around.

"What do you think you're doing, I almost killed you right there." i said walking back over to the rock that i had planted my butt on for the remainder of the night.

"I thought that i would go look around and try to find some water. I know we are going to need it to survive." he replied without a flinch at my words towards him.

"Fine, but don't go to far. Rakel will kill me if you get lost. Literally."

Tim started to walk off but stopped and turned to me. "What time do you think it is?" he asked.

"hmmm, it's probably close to 11. give or take a few minutes. The moon is about a quarter of the way over head so it's not yet Midnight but it is to late to be 9 or 10." Tim nodded in reply and walked off in the opposite direction of where we came. About 20 minutes later; Rakel came running up to me pantint.

"Where did Tim go?" she asked with clear worry in her voice. You could tell that she was worried about him and that she thought of him as her own little son.

"Don't worry, he went that way to look for some water. He promised he wouldnt go very far." i pointed in the direction that he went not really worrying about the little guy. Suddenly there was a loud rumble coming from the area that Tim had walked in, and a scream. Without another word, Rakel was running towards the direction. I saw a shimmer of something and grabbed Rakel's arm before she could run into anything that could hurt her.

"No dont, Tim needs me." A cannon went off. I knew what that meant, Tim was dead. "No, no!" Rakel yelled falling to her knees sobbing. i knelt down next to her and hugged her,

"how could they do this? he was only 12" she said in between sobs.

"The capitol is sick. They dont care about anybody but themselves, especially snow." I replied with hatred in my voice.

After about 20 minutes of Rakel crying, we decided to get up and take a walk. Let's move, i don't want to be here longer then we need to be." Rakel said. she grabbed her weapons and Tim's and started walking away. Her head was hung down and i could tell that she was very sad about the loss of Tim.

"Ok. whatever you say" I grabbed my axe and walked alongside her.

**Rakel POV **

We had been walking for about 30 minutes when we decided to stop. I sat down on a log that had fallen and looked down at the ground. 'How was supposed to protect him. I have failed him.' i thought to myself.

"Hey, why dont you get some sleep." Johanna said. I simply nodded at her and laid down, drifting off to sleep.

"_Rakel, where are you?" I smiled at the little boy who was standing underneath me. "Come on, this isn't funny. come out." He started to whine and i could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. I silently leaped down from the tree i was in and walked up behind him. _

"_Boo" i said in his ear. He leapt off of the ground about 3 feet then turned and looked at me. I was laughing at him and the emotion that was showing on his face made me laugh even more._

"_Why did you do that?" he asked._

"_Im trying to make you happy. You would know that i would never let anything harm you." i gave him a hug._

"_Do you promise?" he asked._

"_Yes, i promise." _

"_pinky swear?" he said lifting his pinky in the air. I sighed knowing what he wanted._

"_I Rakel, promise you Tim, that i will not let anything happen to you." i hooked my pinky with his. He was very pleased by the answer and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. _

_As i was hugging him, i felt something liquid-y on his back. i brought my hand up to see what the liguid substance was and saw my hand covered in something red. Not knowing what it was, i moved my hand up to my mouth and suspiciously liked the red liquid substance off my fingers. 'blood' knowing the taste of blood, i looked down at Tim and saw that he had blood all over his front. i layed him down and saw a knife sticking out of his stomach/abdomen area. _

"_Tim? Tim? Tim!? TIM?!" when he didnt answer to me shaking him trying to wake him up, i put my fingers on his neck to see if i could find a pulse. Tears started to come to my eyes as i realized that he didn't have a pulse. I pulled him up to me and held him while crying. I heard someone walking towards us, but i didnt care. I just kept hugging his body to mine while rocking back and forth. _

"_Rakel, what have you dont?" i heard someone say infront of where Tim and I were. I looked up and saw Finnick looking at us._

"_I dont know, he just…...I dont know what happened." i answered truthfully. _

"_Let me take a look." he said kneeling down to us. i carefully put Tim on Finnick's lap and looked at Finnick hoping he would figure out what had happened. Not to long, Finnick looked up at me with shock on his face._

"_You, you did this." he whispered._

"_What?" i replied in shock. how and why would i kill the little boy that i was planning on adopting as soon as i was old enough to do so. _

"_This knife is yours, you were the one that stabbed him." Finnick said with hatred in his voice. _

"_No i didn't. i loved Tim!" i yelled. it started to rain, and i just kept looking from Finnick to Tim trying to figure out what Finnick meant. _

"_I saw you. You stabbed him while you were hugging him. You were just pretending that you loved him so that you could kill him. You wanted to kill him so that you would have a better chance at going home. You never loved any of us." with that said, he got up and walked away. I sat there crying and crying, 'how could i do that?' i thought to myself._

"Rakel wake up, wake up!" i felt someone shake me. i looked up but couldn't really see anything but red.

"Johanna, what is going on?" i sat up and saw red liquid raining from the sky.

"No time to explain, we need to leave. I don't exactly want to drown from blood raining from the sky." i looked shocked but shook it off and got up running with Johanna to the beach. I saw a couple people also and ran over to them.

"Wiress, Beetee, come on!" i shouted to them. they followed us and we all went to the beach.

"How the hell does someone come up with that?" Johanna yelled to no one in particular.

"I dont know, but i'm not going to be going back there anytime soon." i replied even though i knew she wasn't exactly talking to me.

"Johanna, Rakel!" i heard someone yell. i turned around and saw Finnick running towards us.

"Finnick!" i yelled back. i ran to him and we immediately hugged once we got close enough.

"Thank god you're alright." he whispered into my hair.

"You too." i replied. we pulled away and looked at each other. I looked over Finnick's shoulder when i heard footsteps walking towards us.

"Katniss, Peeta." i hugged each of them knowing that they were safe.

"Wiress, Beettee." Katniss said as she went over to them.

"You're welcome. We got them out for you. If it wasn't for you, i would have let them stay in there and drown." Johanna said. i slapped her arm and gave her a stern look. she simply rolled her eyes and me and side hugged Finnick.

"What do you mean let them drown?" Peeta asked.

"I was sitting there sharpening my axe when i felt rain coming down. Only it wasnt rain, oh no, it was blood. Thick, hot, red blood coming down from the sky. I woke Rakel up and we immediately started running. Rakel saw those two and told them to follow us. Once we got to the beach, we heard Finnick yelling at us and that is how we met up with you guys. that is the story. now if you dont mind, im going to go wash off all of this stuff and clean up." johanna said walking over to the lake. I followed her to wash up and Katniss brought Wiress with her.

**thank you guys for reading this. sorry about the long wait. My school decided to have a very long finals week. it was about 3 weeks and i was also starting a new job. but here is the new chapter. i decided to add more because of the long patient wait that you guys had to go through. **


End file.
